True love is the color silver
by fierce love
Summary: This is a flash back of Bella and Edward when Edward says 'no' to Bella in the meadow. Some beautiful Vampire has stolen his heart away.By the way I'm sorry 4 grammar mistakes. I just love writing that I forget how to write sometimes!Chptr9 deleted redone
1. the Flash Back

xx In love again xx

by 

xx xbellaxedwardx xx

Chapter 1: Intrusion

Bella's Point of View 

Was it me or was Edward really dumping me for that… that gorgeous vampire? No It couldn't he loved me… this is my wedding she can't ruin it… o no she did not wear white to MY wedding! Stay calm no… I can't o god here he comes…

- Bella Swann will you marry Edward Cullen?

- I do

- Edward Cullen will you marry Bella Swann?

- I… I… listen Bella… I… can't.

- What? But you wanted me to marry you so I could be a vampire! Edward what is wrong with you? You said you loved me…

Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't believe Edward was actually saying no to me… he said he loved me for me. And and… we were about to… but that little stealer knocked on our door right then! Making Edward jump off of me and opening the door in his boxers and pants half down without anything covering his chest… I remembered perfectly one week ago when everything started!

x Flash Back x

_We were kissing until I could feel our emotions coming to a climax and it was just so perfect. I was trying to take off his boxers when someone knocked on the door. Suddenly Edward jumps out of the bed takes his pants and tries to put them on. He went straight to the door not thinking that he would have an effect if it was Charlie. I mean finding out Edward is half naked with his daughter wou__ld be kind of oquard. But it wasn't Charlie. I took a t-shirt and poked my head out of the door to see who it was. There I froze. Standing in front of Edward was a beautiful gorgeous vampire. She had long wavy dirty blond hair. Her eyes were green just like a cat's eye. Her mouth was like a rose blooming out and showing its colors. She was lean, tall, slim, and had real nice curves. I looked at my chest and my rear. Nothing to compare. Her chest was fuller than mine, and her rear was not too big neither too flat. She was wearing a black laced shirt with sleeves that were cut in the middle. She wore black skinny jeans and white shiny stilettos. She wore white gloves and a white Parisian hat.. _

_My mind was racing when I could hear what they were saying:_

_- Edward! ( she jumps on him) it's so good to see you! And wow you did work out!_

_- Hey Silver! ( he lets her legs open and lock around his waist and her arms around his neck) _

_- I sensed you were here. With your girlfriend? ( She looks at him with amused eyes and lets herself on the floor again)_

_- Well… She isn't my girlfriend… she's almost my wife._

_- Aw! Well I hope your life will be perfect with her. Anyway I'm only staying for a week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me in Port Angeles tonight! ( she makes a pleading face)_

_- Of course Silver! We have to! I'll go and bring Bella here. She will be thrilled to meet you. (screaming) Bella come downstairs there's someone I want you to meet!_

_I walked out of my eavesdropping position and went downstairs_

_- nice to meet you I'm Bella, Edward's fiancé. ( raising one hand to shake Silver's one she doesn't take it and I put mine down) _

_- O hi! I'm Silver. Don't worry I'm not one of those human blood drinking vampires. I was wondering if it didn't bother you if I borrowed hum… your husband to be for the night. I'm staying a week and I want to spend some time together. ( she makes a crooked smile so angelic that I couldn't find my voice)_

_- Hum… of… of… course! Have fun honey! ( stupidly I kiss Edward and lock myself in the bathroom) _

_I could hear giggles and laughs. One tear, two tears were coming out of my eyes. I wouldn't let her ever take Edward. I took my new car and followed Edward in his mini cooper. Later on they stopped in front of a night club. I hid myself but in a position were I could see both of them in the car. I should have know she was here to get Edward. They didn't come out…_

_Edward's point of view in flash back:_

_It was already sunset and we were finally at Port Angeles. _

_- Were do you want to go? You want to stay here or go in a night club? ( Silver asks in the dim light)_

_- Let's say we could stay here for a while and then go to a nightclub. ( saying with a grin)_

_- You are very smart (she says with a mysterious smile and I knew what would happen)_

_She leaned down on me and kissed me, passionately, Our tongues were discovering our mouth, and for once I knew I didn't have to be careful. But I felt bad… this was wrong I loved Bella… but in a weird way I love Silver too. I always did, I've seen her grow up, I've seen her get turned into a vampire… I… I lost my virginity to her. That reminds me… I never told Bella I wasn't a virgin... maybe it was better if she didn't know about it. Maybe she shouldn't. It would cause less drama that way. But what am I doing? I'm getting married a week from now with the love of my life. But… I just can't Silver… she's so, so beautiful and fun and…_

_She pulls me in the back seats of the car but missed them and fell on the floor behind the drivers chair. She was on top of me and she was kissing me, massaging my scalp. I didn't stop her. I pulled her out of her shirt and admired her naked chest then looked into her eyes. They were full of happiness when I looked at her chest again. She pulled my face on one of them and I started sucking on one nipple, and then the other. _

_- Hey Edward I never thought you'd be the kind of guy who cheated on his girlfriend_

_- Well, lets say we wont go any further._

_- Lets say we continue._

_- No_

_- Yes_

_- No Silver I'm getting married._

_- Ok… fine then lets go in that night club. _


	2. 1st step to cheating

Chapter 2: hidden disaster

xx Flash back Edwards point of view xx

_- Hey Edward I never thought you'd be the kind of guy who cheated on his girlfriend_

_- Well, lets say we wont go any further._

_- Lets say we continue._

_- No_

_- Yes_

_- No Silver I'm getting married._

_- Ok… fine then lets go in that night club. _

_Silver opened the door and looked at me once more and gave me her mysterious smile. Then I looked at her with my crooked smile. When we were in the line of the guests I smelled Bella. But then the smell faded. I looked at Silver. It was probably her, she made me think of Bella, but not in the way '' I have to go see Bella now'' but more of a way ''She's just like Bella''._

_- Reservation under the name Cullen._

_- Is he with you?_

_- Yes_

_- Very well you may come in _

_Inside were people dancing with the music blasting over their heads. Girls dancing on poles, men who worked at the bar in their jeans and bare chest, in a corner people were gathering around to play strip poker. _

_- Hey you want to join that strip poker game?_

_- No._

_- Hey is what we did bothering you?_

_- Sort of I mean I was cheating on Bella…_

_- Hey ( she puts her finger under my chin and lift it up) don't worry. I wont tell, just enjoy it okay?_

_- But the fact is… I really want to! But I can't. No wonder I never wanted to get married. ( Silver lets out a chuckle)_

_- If you want we can and my lips are sealed. ( she looks at my erection and then laughs) Deal?_

_- Deal._

_She took my hand and brings me out of the night club. She places herself on the drivers seat and start the engine. We were heading back to Forks._

xx Bella's point of view xx

_They came out of the Night Club and I could see them holding hands. WHAT? That couldn't be MY Edward. The one that I know is madly in love with me. It can't be him. They were heading back to Forks. Then my phone started ringing. It was Edward._

_- Hi Edward!_

_- Hey Bells… listen I'm not going to be here tonight… hum… Silver… has… hum… this… hum… great place to hunt! And I am really thirsty. _

_- O. well then have fun! See you tomorrow_

_- Ya see you._

_And then he hung up. Maybe they were going to hunt. Maybe I should relax. Edward said he knew Silver a long time ago. So maybe they're old friends. _

xx Edward's point of view xx:

_- Okay so I told Bella we were going hunting. So we can't go to my house. What about somewhere else?_

_- What do you say about… the Meadow! We go to your house, take 2 pillows and… bed sheets._

_- That's great! (Silver stops driving and I could see we were at my house. I sprint out and take what I needed and come back in the car. No one noticed good)_

_- That was fast! ( she giggled) _

_- Well I run fast. ( kiss her)_

_A peck, but she pulls me closer._

_- Silver! We have to go to the Meadow! This isn't good for us! We're too close from Alice._

_- Right._

_This wasn't right. This was so wrong! But… I want to…_


	3. Silver shows off her moves

Chapter 3: Night the Meadow

_This wasn't right. This was so wrong! But… I want to…__ and I will._

_Stars were shining bright that night, and the meadow looked more magical than ever. Silver was running happily around the meadow by the stream._

_- Edward I think the best way to save the love between you and Bella is to not do this. I really don't want this drama, and you know that the truth always comes out at some point. And we don't know each other so well now. ( she sits down hugging her legs )_

_- You're right, lets just sleep here and talk so we can know what has happened during the time I wasn't with you. And, why did we bring sheets and pillows? _

_- It was to be more comfortable (giggling) _

_- Hooooooo now I get it. ( laughing)_

_We stare at each other, her green eyes were pure, no trace of cheat, no trace of sadness. Mine were stained with what was in my mind. Silver was beautiful, more than Bella, Silver was wise and had a mind of a red fox . She could transform into different kind of elements of nature and heal the nature. If a tree was dying, she could heal it, if a flower wasn't strong enough to bloom, she would give the plant strengths._

_- ok so, why do you like Bella? I mean, why her? ( she asks in an astonished voice)_

_- well, I was attracted to her because I couldn't read her mind, and her scent was very soothing._

_- Edward! ( she hits my arm teasingly) _

_- what? ( I say in a funnied voice) _

_- you like her because of that?_

_- she risked her life for me in Voltera…_

_- Edward!_

_- WHAT? ( I say with a grin)_

_- you psycho! Don't even think of dying! _

_- I'm old enough to make my decision Silver._

_- I know but promise me you wont._

_- I wont_

_- good._

_- So what happened with Jake?_

_- Me and Jacob Black?_

_- Ya_

_- Nothing, he was kind of trying to get over my clothes but I managed._

_- So he tried to kill you but before killing you, he wanted to have it with you?_

_- I guess_

_- That's just gross_

_- Well he probably wanted to have it so bad with someone that he wanted to do it with the first person he saw… lets not talk about that shall we?_

_- Okkkk…_

_-( phone ringing) Hello?... WHAT?... that's GREAT!... WOW!... I can't… no I can't wait to tell Edward!... ok Bye! (hanging up) I've got good news!_

_- what?_

_- My brother found Victoria and killed her. She was running in our direction… well Forks. And he just got in time before she crossed the border. _

_- That's great news! Let me call everyone! ( dialling everyone's number, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella soon everyone knew)_

_(later)_

_- Thank you so MUCH Silver! _

_- No prob._

_- You're just like I remember ( I lean down and kiss her full force) _


	4. Hurt is the color of silver blood

Chapter 4: Being hurt

_(later)_

_- Thank you so MUCH Silver! _

_- No prob._

_- You're just like I remember ( I lean down and kiss her full force) _

_just then I heard a rustling in the bushes way behind us. We both jumped out of your position and then sniffed the air._

_- Bella you can come out! (I said with a soothing voice) _

_- O hum hi Edward! I wanted to look around the meadow and (she stopped talking when she saw a dishevelled Silver next to a horrified faced Edward)_

BPOV:

_- Well Bella don't worry I just got caught into so many bushes! I can't really walk well into this forest! (Yeah right! You're powers are born into the nature!) _

_- You're lying! You guys were kissing! ( my words stumbled out of my mouth before I could catch myself)_

_- What? (Silver and Edward said at the same time)_

_- Bella why would I kiss Silver? She's like my sister and by the way we were talking about your wedding! And Silver isn't like that. ( Edward was hurt, I could see it in his topaz eyes)_

_- Edward I believe you, I just don't trust Silver!_

_- Bella take that back! Silver is important to me. Thanks to her Victoria is dead! (Wait did he say she was important to him?)_

_- I know but that doesn't mean anything!_

_- Well it does. take that back. ( Edward walks past Bella shoving his way through the forest)_

_- Edward! I'm sorry… (running behind him. She stumbles and falls on the floor. A shadow creeps over her) And you (pointing at Silver) stay away from him! He's my MAN! _

_- What? (Silver still shocked)_

_- You heard me go back were you belong, no one wants you here. (Silver looks hurt, she turns around and before turning into water into the stream she says)_

_- You hurt me Bella, and it's hard to get hurt if you're a vampire._

_And then she turns into water. Edward, who had been listening looks at me in a way he never did. He was hurt and angry._

_- Edward I'm sorry…_

_but he walked away. Here it was, our first fight. Over a GIRL. I looked over the stream and next to it was a rose stained by silver blood... I knew I had went too far. It was Silver's blood. _


	5. Lies and death

Chapter 5: lies and death

EPOV:

_- Silver I'm sorry. (talking to Silver on the phone) well look… Bella didn't mean it I hope. We'll she hurt both of us. I mean saying that I belong to her? and eavesdropping? And telling you to stay away from me? Ya that hurts… look Silver I don't know about me and Bella anymore. Last night she showed me another side of herself…Look I'll see you at the beach around 7 but on the other side of Jacob Black's property. ya see you._

_- was that you talking to Silver (Bella looks intently into my eyes)_

_- Yes (walking away)_

_- Edward (she pulls me close to her and kisses me. It didn't feel the same anymore. Her kisses lost the magic, and the only thing I could think of were Silver and what has happened last night.) You forgive me?_

_- Ya (thinking quickly, If I wanted to cover for the night I might as well lie about this too)_

_- So… you want to hang out tonight? Maybe we could pick up from last morning (Bella winks at me. Darn she had to pick tonight… more lies what am I going to do?)_

_- Hum… I have a… hum… I… think I'll… hum… I have to… (Bella nods at every word I say with a confused face. WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?) I have to go hunt!_

_- But you hunted last night! (she says putting her hands on her hips. She was trying to imitate Silver)_

_- Well, as Silver told you she fell and we lost the prey…_

_- Hum she said she fell many times in bushes?_

_- Exactly! I didn't eat! _

_- Edward. Our wedding is in 6 days. You cannot ignore me like that. (she says in a stern voice. Darn it. I might as well call Silver. My phone rings '' What goes around comes around'')_

_- Let me get this. ( I lock myself in the room )_

_- Hello?_

_-…_

_- Hello????_

_- This is Edward? The mighty Edward? (a male voice comes out of the speaker)_

_- Hum… yes…_

_- Well… this is Kin, Aro's friend. (I stop breathing.)_

_- What do you want?_

_- Well… I just passed by and I saw your precious Silver come out of thin air naked. She was stunning, an exact copy of Venus._

_- What did you do to her?_

_- She was crying, and she told me how you cheated on Bella, and how Bella hurt her. I told her not to worry. The next day after she called you, I had a little affair with her.. (a picture of her being raped came to my mind I was angry) and since I can't trust her… I trusted Bella to entertain you for a while… (that kiss… that single long kiss… her attempt to seduce me)_

_- Were is Silver?_

_- O she's right next to me, tied on a chair. ( a picture of Kin flashed in my mind: he was tall, muscular, lean, and blond. A rare thing for vampires, just like Silver. His eyes were the color of the ocean. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. Silver was indeed tied onto a chair her arms locked behind her and her legs tied up. She was in pink lingerie, a string and a bra. She was gorgeous, but her look on her face made me dizzy. I could see she was scared and terrified)_

_When the picture faded I opened the door, closed the phone and ran in the middle of the night into Silver's hotel room. I wouldn't tell Bella anything. I will not tell her I knew. Everything will be a secret. I will have revenge. My beautiful Bella was gone, she has changed. And Silver has grown to have feelings deep inside. I arrived in front her door. I slammed it open, and there I saw a lean man pulling Silver to the wall, locking her between his muscular arms and telling her sweet words. Silver was like the mouse, her back was glued to the wall, her arms around her chest and her hands on her shoulders. Her legs crossed and her head bent down. _

_- HEY! ( I heard myself say)_

_- o welcome to the party Edward! (I close the door)_

_- Let her go. You're making a great sin. Abusing one of your kind._

_- Ha! Please! I invented those rules, and who would resist to Silver. How can you not go like this to her (his lower body glues on Silver's string. And he pushes his body closer to Silver's and lets his body leave some space between them, then he would continue. Silver screams in pain) _

_- Edward help me (she was screaming like she was crying, but nothing came out)_

_- Let HER GO _

_I jump on Kin making him fall on the floor. He bites my shoulder and I hit his stomach._

_He hits my face and Kin makes a run for Silver trying to get her. I pull him and hit him and bite him. There was blood all over the room and Silver was paralyzed. I hit Kin one more time before I fall on the floor exhausted. Kin still had strength and prepares to make his final hit so I would be killed into pieces. But before he could even move Silver comes and kisses Kin. I looked at her, my face horrified. But then I saw what she was doing. '' You have to poison a vampire if you want to kill him or…'' in her mouth, she has inserted a pill and little by little she opened it into Kin's mouth. When it finally opened Silver released her prey and lets Kin's body fall on the floor._

_- Thank you… (she says in a whisper)_

_- No. Thank you… you saved me and showed me that you have to dig deeper to know a person and to marry the right one. (I stared at her serene eyes. People were knocking on our door, asking what was going on. We cleaned the mess as fast as we could. We threw Kin's body outside and threw a match that burnt him before he could even land on the floor. Then we went in the bed and made funny noises to pretend we were having it, so the people wouldn't suspect. Someone entered, people were laughing and left. When everyone was gone, we started laughing._

_- You know… I like when you make those moans of pleasure (I say with my crooked smile)_

_- Well… what if they were accompanied by real emotions?_

_- I want to try that (saying in a seductive tone)_

…


	6. seduction with no result

Chapter 6: Seduction with no result

Hey guys! Thank you for the comments! Plz review! Thanxs + tell me if you like the story !

EPOV:

_- You know… I like when you make those moans of pleasure __(I say with my crooked smile)_

_- Well… what if they were accompanied by real emotions?_

_- I want to try that (saying in a seductive tone)_

…

_- Hey Silver. I have a question._

_- What is it?_

_- Well… remember how Bella talked to you? We're you really hurt?_

_- Yes I was. I knew you cheated, but she had no right to talk to me like that. It just hurt me how she said you were her property, like you were her meat or something. (I laugh)_

_- Ok, well it kind of hurt me how she treated you, that's all._

_I kiss Silver, it was strange how I felt much closer to Silver than Bella. Then again, I was getting married with her. But… I was gonna spend my entire life with some girl who tried to kill Silver! How could I? I understand that I'm a cheater of course, but… her? A killer? _

_- Edward, stop thinking about that. I mean Bella is a good girl inside, she was probably trying to save her marriage with you. And this is sooo wrong (Silver steps out of the bed, and put on her clothes.)… Edward you're cheating on both of us. Except that I know but she doesn't._

_- Silver! Great now you're giving me a hard time too!_

_- No Edward! I want to! But this isn't right! Bella is a sweet girl I know it! And she doesn't deserve this. Sorry Edward. I think I should leave earlier so I wont get crushed the day of your wedding. (Silver leaves the room)_

_- GREAT! What am I supposed to do now? _

BPOV:

_Edward will be back in a few __ minutes… I can't believe what I did! I should have never accepted. What if he wont come back? I better call silver… 1 917 987 7654_

_- Silver? Is it you? (I ask in an urgent voice)_

_- Hum… yea?? Who else would it be?_

_- Listen. Let me get things straightened out ok?_

_- hum… sure I guess._

_- first: I don't want you to be near Edward EVER AGAIN_

_second of all: I want you to leave before our wedding_

_3__rd__ of all: I don't want you to attend our wedding._

_And also. If you ever dare step a foot in my whole life I will make yours MUCH MORE WORSE. Stay away from us both. We love each other and I wont let you break the bond that me and Edward Have. Understand?_

_No one answered. She had hung up. I was smiling. I knew I had won. I was turning around when my feet had only worked half way to their destination when I saw Edward behind me._

_- who were you calling?"_

_- Hum… No one??? I mean… well… I was calling… Renée! I just wanted to make sure she was okay._

_- Yea… sure (he didn't buy it) Well… about that night. Listen she was trying to kiss me. I will always love you. (my heart went out to him. Those were the words I wanted to hear for so long) Now were did we leave it at? (He took off his shirt and his pants. He takes off my shirt and my skirt) At this part hu?_

_It felt great…_


	7. The last Stand

Chapter 7: The last stand

_-__I will always love you. (my heart went out to him. Those were the words I wanted to hear for so long) Now were did we leave it at? (He took off his shirt and his pants. He took off my shirt and my skirt) At this part hu?_

_It felt great… but it wasn't right. Not now._

_- Edward. I don't feel like it anymore. And I'm not a vampire yet! So you could kill me (he looked at me in a hard way I'd never seen)_

_- Well. If that IS what you want, I must say Good Night. He dressed himself and walked out of the house._

_- EDWARD! Come on! _

_- Charlie's on his way!_

_Those were the last words. THE LAST! Not even a good bye or a 'I love you'. I closed the door and when I turned around I found Silver standing next to me._

_- What was that call for? (She was wearing one of Edward's shirt and Abercrombie shorts that revealed gorgeous legs.) Bella what is wrong with you? First you try to kill me and then you tell me to stay away from him! You could have tried the other way around! _

_- What are you doing in Edwards shirt? I asked with a fierce look_

_- O this? (pointing at the shirt) Edward gave it to me when we went in his house. _

_- You are sooo pathetic! Silver look at you. You look like a slut! A bitch hooker! In three days I will get married with Edward, and what did YOU do? You broke that trust between us. _

_- Really? (Silver walks around me showing off her legs) Well… if I did want to ruin your relation ship I'd just go up to Edward and have sex with him. _

_- What? You guys… still didn't in these days?  
- Of course not I wasn't really thinking about the sex word… we did make-out a couple of times… but that's it._

_I was furious. They had made out behind my back._

_- Sweetie, I'm a vampire. Even if I am hurt I have a heart of stone. I have enough strength to ruin your days. You don't know what I can do Bella. (she snaps her fingers)_

_- Try me._

_- I will… (her face was so close to mine I got lost into her eyes) _

_The phone rings, Silver would know who it was. She was looking at her nails while I answered the phone._

_- Hello?_

_- Bella? Hi sweetie! It's Charlie_

_-O hi dad!_

_- I wanted to tell you… I'm not coming tonight, we have a big case in the woods and I have 2 stay there._

_- it's okay dad. I'm going to bed anyways. Good night. Love ya_

_- Love you too._

_I hung up and sat on the couch in front of Silver. _

_- Watch me pounce. (Silver sat down and opened her phone)_

_**Silver101: **__I'm having an intimate party wanna come?_

_**Edward17:**__ Is Bella gonna be there?_

_**Silver101:**__ It depends. You want her 2 come or not?_

_**Edward17:**__ NO. _

_My heart stopped beating I looked at those letters. He didn't want me…_

_**Silver101:**__ why?_

_**Edward17: **__I don't want her to get all aggressive with you so I don't want her to come_

_**Silver101:**__ O… the party has been cancelled. I have 2 pack my things_

_SPOV:_

_The doors flung open and Edward came in. Bella was asleep and Edward walked across the room and sat on the couch. _

_- Silver. You're the one I want… not Bella anymore…_

_-Yea right… _

_I opened the door and left. _

BPOV:

_We didn't see Silver today. And Edward was telling me how much he loved me and how I was the only one. I finally started to believe that Silver had lied about those text messages._

_We were kissing and then he said_

_- I love you._

_And then we heard Silver gasp. She turned away and walked away._

SPOV:

_I was going to tell Edward how I felt, how our feelings matched when I entered the room and saw Bella and Edward kiss._

_- I love you. Edward said_

_I gasped and they turned around. Edward was looking at me with a horrified look.__ I ran away… That was what had happened with Jack. My ex.. And now I knew that men were all cheaters. _

_And time has made me strong, I will move on. Edward's chance has come and gone, and I knew it was too late and too wrong. Edward, you know all the right thing to say, you told me you dreamed of my face but you don't like me you just like the chase. To say the truth, it doesn't matter anymore. I am young and in love with the wrong person… because you don't like me… and it doesn't matter anyways._

_- Silver! Hold on…(Edward caught up with me and I started walking.) I'm sorry__…_

_- I was late… Someone got you, it's too late to make things right. I don't want to see you ever again Edward. It's too late, and I can't wait to start over._

_I left and closed the door behind me._

_Edward was entering my mind… he was talking to me. I blocked him and sat on the white velvet sofa. I stared at the blue wall… I wish I wasn't a vampire. Condemned to eternity… _


	8. The Meadow

Chapter 8: The Meadow

xx End of Flash Back xx

BPOV:

''Edward I cannot believe you!'' I was screaming… Renée was right. Getting married when you're 18 is bad luck. If only I had listened to her. I did do stupid stuff… I know I did but Edward told me he loved me, and he was always sincere with me.

'' Bella you tried to kill Silver! What am I supposed to think when I can't hear your thoughts and that you are madly jealous?'' Edward was furious… his nostrils were flaring and Silver looked at Edward in a shocked way. She was sitting on the first row on my left.

''Get real Edward! This is reality! WE human people have to deal with these things without listening to thoughts! And You… How could you wear white to my wedding??????'' My finger was pointing at Silver and since the Cullen were the only invited they were all staring at me…

'' What? What did I do?'' I asked looking at one face to another. They were filled with disappointment. Carlisle walked towards me and then he said: '' Bella… we are very disappointed in you. You tried to kill one of us. Silver. If you were careful you would remember that WE the family Cullen are the only ones that don't drink human blood. The other family have red eyes… Bella I think you should return the engagement ring. I'm sorry…'' I was staring at him. In disbelief . Then I looked at Alice trying to find a sign that said 'it will be all right'. Nothing. Everyone was staring at me fiercely. I took the topaz ring off my hand and threw it on the floor and ran away crying. My white dress tearing itself with the branches. I was getting payback. Real payback. Something that will hurt everyone. To mark them forever. And I knew exactly what to do. It will take place tomorrow.

EPOV:

I looked at Bella's figure fade in the forest. Bit by bit everyone was relaxing. I knew it wasn't over yet, Bella wouldn't leave things like this. I stared at Silver, her eyes shining. And when I tried to hear her thoughts I heard in her mind: '' He picked me… he's risking drama for me. He…'' I interrupted her thought '' Silver, will you forgive me?'' I bent down and offered her Bella's ring. '' Carlisle, remember that necklace you gave me saying to give it to the one I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with?'' I asked promptly. '' Of course I remember!'' Carlisle smiled and stared at Silver's neck. Even after what has happened she still wore it since I gave it to her. Silver puts her hand on the blue diamond and bites her lip. ''Well, I think I gave it to the right person… Silver will you, Silver Cullen née Brandon, marry me, Edward Cullen?'' I was holding her hand and then her mouth opened to reveal her answer '' Edward, give me one day and I will tell you tomorrow by sunset.'' She smiled at me and walked away.

BPOV

''Jacob!'' I was knocking on his door when it flew opened and a lean and tall guy came out.

'' I need your help. I'm picking you. I was a fool Edward means nothing to me and you are my only light in this horrible nightmare.'' I kissed him and Jake had a triumphant look. ''What can I do for you?'' He asked leaning on the porch. '' I have a little plan to ruin the Cullen's life…


End file.
